Sarah Michelle Gellar
﻿'Sarah Michelle Gellar' is an American actress. She is best known for her starring role as the title character in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ''Her likeness is used as a combatant in the second and third seasons. Appearance Gellar, having appeared on the show twice, has two different appearances, naturally. In her Season 2 appearance, Gellar is shown wearing a lime green cropped top, ripped blue denim shorts and white sneakers. In her Season 3 appearance, however, Gellar is shown wearing a dark pink short-sleeved t-shirt, grey skirt and red sneakers; she is also wearing a grey beaded necklace and carrying a brown shoulder bag. Celebrity Deathmatch Season 2 ''"This way, not only will I kill you, but I can make sure you don't come back as a blood-sucking freak!" In her first appearance, Gellar appears in the episode The Unknown Murderer as a combatant of the Main Event, fighting against fellow actress Neve Campbell. In this fight, she tries stabbing Campbell with a wooden stake, picked up on the set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ''but otherwise fails to land a direct hit on her opponent, instead being on the receiving end when Campbell starts hitting her with a steak. Their fight is interrupted when they hear a telephone ringing at the side of the ring; the murderer, who has been stalking and killing various actresses throughout the episode, is supposedly revealed to be the new mascot, Slappy the Platypus. Gellar and Campbell decide to team up and take down the murderer when he escapes Deathmatch security by entering the ring. After knocking out the mascot and attempting to remove the mask, it is revealed that the mascot is actually a real platypus, and the real murderer merely planted the phone on it to evade detection. Season 3 ''"Oh, are you a real vampire? Like, I'm so sure..." Gellar appears in the episode Halloween Episode II. While she is a combatant for the second time, her fight is not scheduled and she is originally just a member of the audience. When a vampire starts attacking Nick Diamond, however, Gellar emerges and offers to fight the vampire to the death. Early on in the fight, however, she attempts to drive a stake into the vampire's heart, only to discover that his waistcoast is lined with steel plating, thus splintering her only stake. Sarah continues to fight, employing various techniques that are supposed to be effective against vampires, but after wearing him down, the vampire transforms into a bat and chases her. Desperate to flee, Gellar starts running down the aisle toward the exit, but the vampire quickly catches up to her, bites her on the neck and drains her of her blood, killing her. Outside of the Show Sarah Michelle Gellar (born April 14th, 1977) has been acting since the age of 4, her first role being in the television movie An Invasion of Privacy. After appearing in a number of other television shows and films, including All My Children, ''Gellar found her break when she starred in hit TV series ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which lasted seven seasons. Gellar has also starred in the slasher film I Know What You Did Last Summer, alongside Jennifer Love Hewitt and Freddie Prinze Jr., the latter of whom she began dating in 2000. Since her meteoric rise to fame, Gellar has continued starring in numerous films, such as The Grudge, Scooby Doo, Southland Tales, Possession, Veronika Decides to Die and Suburban Girl. Gellar has since also married former co-star Prinze in 2002, and after their fifth wedding anniversary had changed her name to Sarah Michelle Prinze. The couple have a daughter and a son. Trivia *Despite appearing in multiple television shows and films, the only role that is ever referenced on the show is of Buffy Summers, in both physical appearances and ad-libs. *When Debbie Matenopoulos is interviewing Sarah Jessica Parker, she calls her 'Sarah Michelle Jessica Love Parker', a reference to both Gellar and Jennifer Love Hewitt, who both also have double-barrel first names. *In real life, Gellar has actually appeared in the movie Scream 2 along with Neve Campbell. Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Actresses Category:Real life characters